


蓦然回首番外

by LUO_mo_qiu



Category: couples - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUO_mo_qiu/pseuds/LUO_mo_qiu





	蓦然回首番外

小番外之男●妓

●人物设定

莫子遥：母亲重病在床急需用钱的17岁已休学少年，父亲已逝  
云逸氡：富二代and官二代，20岁，自由，放荡，有钱（划重点）

糜腐的S市，高档的酒店，阴暗狭小的地下室里，关着十几个男孩，细看，最小的只有十三岁，而最大的也不过十八岁。他们便是人们口中的男●妓，被卖进来，被骗进来，只有少数是自愿进来的。他们，把身体交给不同的男男女女，却只有自愿进来的人能获得一些劳酬。

吱呀

铁门被打开，一个胖女人走了进来，不屑的环顾了一下所有人

“莫子遥，出来”胖女人对莫子遥勾了勾手，被点名的男孩愣了愣，慢慢站起来，拽了拽褶皱的衣服，穿过其他孩子，走到门口

那女人拉着莫子遥的胳膊，把他拉出门外，把门锁好

“你能行么，别砸了老娘的招牌”

“行，我一定行，相信我”莫子遥看着女人，眼中是一种让人心疼的坚持

胖女人没在说什么，拉着他的胳膊往楼上走

大厅里，一个看起来只有十八九岁的男人已经等候多时了。

“云少爷，你看这个行么，这可是个雏”胖女人松开莫子遥，把他推到云逸氡面前，尽献着自己的谄媚

云逸氡看着面前的男孩，比自己矮了不少，瘦小瘦小的

“呵，你们这里都是这样对孩子的？这么瘦”云逸氡搭上莫子遥的肩，触到的只有硬邦邦的骨头

“这，云少爷，他是自己来的，可不关我的事”女人急忙解释道，怕跟自己扯上一点关系

“哼”云逸氡冷哼一声，搂着男孩转身走了。莫子遥闻着云逸氡身上的烟草味，只觉得有些安心，又摇摇头，待会儿不定对自己做些什么，又怎么会安心。

云逸氡搂着莫子遥进到一个房间

白色的墙，白色的床，白色的窗帘，一切都是白色的，让莫子遥感到压抑和不安

“你先去洗澡吧”云逸氡坐在床上，“洗完直接出来

”

莫子遥点点头，进了淋浴间

不多时，莫子遥便出来了，只用一条浴巾护住了下身，云逸氡闻声看向莫子遥，瘦小的身躯，白皙的皮肤，没有一点肉的肚子。云逸氡移了移视线，咽了咽口水“不是让你直接出来吗”说着走到莫子遥身边，伸出手将浴巾解开

随着浴巾的下落，莫子遥挺翘的屁股，细白的大腿展现在云逸氡眼前。

莫子遥看着地面，羞的不肯抬头，云逸氡伸手在莫子遥屁股上拍了两下，莫子遥像受了惊的小猫，轻声叫了声，却不敢动半步。云逸氡看到莫子遥这样可爱的反应，一种邪恶的念头生了出

“可是我特别喜欢cha红屁股怎么办”云逸氡俯下身，在莫子遥耳前轻声说，莫子遥被温热的气流惊了一下

“算了，看起来你也不愿意，让你们管事的给我换一个听话的”

云逸氡直起身子，用力推了一下莫子遥，莫子遥一个踉跄，跌坐在地上

“别，我… 我愿意”莫子遥起身跪在地上，看起来十分惊慌

“愿意什么”云逸氡勾了勾嘴角，进一步逼问着

“愿… … 愿意… 让主… 主人cha我的红屁股”莫子遥记得，他必须叫他所服务的人为主人，可毕竟第一次说，羞得无地自容，而云逸氡今天铁了心要羞一羞莫子遥，又问道“那要怎么样把你的屁股变红呢？”

“我… … 请主人狠狠的打我的屁股”莫子遥都快哭了

，而云逸氡却变本加厉“我为什么要动手，你自己来”说着云逸氡坐在沙发上，看着莫子遥惊讶的看了自己一眼，又低下头。

“用那个”云逸氡指指鞋柜上放的鞋拔子，莫子遥顺着云逸氡的手看过去，膝行过去拿到鞋拔子，又回到云逸氡面前

转过去，把屁股撅起来，自己打左边20

“是”莫子遥慢吞吞的转过去，跪趴在地上，压腰，抬臀

“我给你报数，太轻的不算哦”云逸氡把胳膊支撑在沙发的扶手上，玩味的看着面前的人

莫子遥没有回应，而是狠狠的抽在自己的臀上

“啊”莫子遥从没有打过人，也不会掌握力气，这一鞋拔子抽上去，竟抽出一条红痕

“一，就按这个力度打”

啪啪啪

莫子遥又狠狠的抽了下去，想尽早结束这难熬的惩罚，可他是个惯用右手的手，抽了几下手腕就疼痛不堪

“四，继续”

啪

“不算”

万恶的声音在自己身后响起

，莫子遥咬咬牙，又狠狠的抽了上去

“五”莫子遥盯着地面，额前的碎发已经被汗水打湿

，自己本就是个怕疼的人

啪啪啪… 

硬塑料抽在肉上的声音在房间中回荡着，而云逸氡慵懒的报数声却时有时无。二十下打了半个多小时，轻的重的总共打了50多下

莫子遥两手撑着地板，喘着粗气，汗水已经在地下积成一个小水洼。

云逸氡走到莫子遥面前，拽起他的头发强迫他看着自己，莫子遥红红的眼睛里充满了委屈，让人怜爱

我是不是有些过分，云逸氡想，有摇摇头，他不过是个妓，自己付了钱，就随便想干什么

有了这个想法，云逸氡收起怜悯，解下皮带，毫不留情在白嫩的右半屁股抽去，莫子遥疼的仰起头，却发不出任何声音，好在后边的人在抽了十几下后心疼了，扔掉皮带，把人抱在床上

唉，看来今天不能玩了呢

云逸氡看着莫子遥因疼痛扭曲的小脸，紧皱的眉头，已经湿透了的刘海，暗骂自己太狠心

轻声安慰了一会儿莫子遥，云逸氡来到前台

“您好，有什么可以为您服务的吗”前台小哥满脸笑容的看着云逸氡

“拿瓶水”云逸氡揉揉太阳穴

“您喝还是？”

“少废话”想起莫子遥就止不住的心疼

前台小哥阴险的笑了一下，从柜子中拿出一瓶水递给云逸氡

云逸氡接过水便回了房间，莫子遥虚弱的爬在床上，身后的深红色刺着他的眼睛

云逸氡把水拧开，想让小人喝水，却发现自己根本没有问他的名字

“来喝点水”云逸氡轻轻扶起莫子遥，莫子遥睁开疲惫的双眼，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，慢慢喝了两口水

云逸氡坐在床边看着莫子遥的小脸，白白嫩嫩，五官长的很精致，云逸氡想起莫子遥的眼睛，他的眸子是那样纯澈，眼中透着畏惧和坚强，小猫样谨慎的眼神，惹人怜爱

不多时，一种不正常的潮红爬上莫子遥的小脸，他的呼吸也变得急促，看向云逸氡的眼神也变得迷离

艹，准是水里被下了药

云逸氡重重地一锤砸在床上。刚刚还蔫着的人已经在药效的作用下扭动起身子

“我好… … 好热… … … … … 啊”莫子遥翻了个身，因为压住伤而叫了一声，云逸氡被吓了一跳，连忙把人又翻了过来。可小人还是不消停，攀着云逸氡跪坐了起来

“你不热吗”莫子遥对云逸氡魅惑一笑，笨拙的解着云逸氡衬衫的扣子

云逸氡阻拦无效，只能愣愣的站着，任由莫子遥摆弄着

“你看，你都有反应了”莫子遥戳戳云逸氡的小帐篷，又看向自己“我也是”

“我帮你脱●裤子”莫子遥拉开拉链，把云逸氡的裤子拉下，小小氡便弹了出来

莫子遥骨节分明的手附上小小氡，轻撸两下，对着云逸氡一笑，上前含住了小小氡

“呃”云逸氡的欲●望被激发了出来，按住莫子遥的头，把小小氡全部放进莫子遥嘴里，莫子遥觉得喉咙被顶的难受，却依旧卖力给云逸氡口，舌尖打转，牙齿轻啃，云逸氡一颤，一汩白浊之夜从莫子遥嘴角留下

云逸氡把小小氡撤出来，抽了几张纸巾“乖，吐出来”莫子遥看着云逸氡，喉结一动，咽了下去。云逸氡一愣，随后笑了笑，擦去莫子遥嘴边的白浊，把小人压倒，也不管是否弄疼了他

莫子遥闷哼了一声，嘴被云逸氡堵住，云逸氡霸道的探寻着嘴里的环境，轻撩小舌，两个舌头便缠绕在了一起。许久，云逸氡拖出一条银丝，一路向下，下巴，喉结，舌尖在胸前的两点上打转，莫子遥像触电般战栗了一下，发出一声声呻●吟。云逸氡继续向下，指尖从腰侧划过，一只手伸向莫子遥身后，一只手附在了小小遥上。两只手同时运动起，莫子遥在双重刺激下呻●吟不断，扭动着身子想要更多

“真是迫不及待呢”云逸氡把莫子遥翻了个身，让他跪趴起，手指在小●穴中搅动

莫子遥抓紧床单，身后传来阵阵不适。云逸氡的手在莫子遥臀上游走，不定时的捏一捏，拍一拍。

“快”莫子遥眯着眼睛，扭动着身体。云逸氡抚摸着莫子遥应药物作用而变成粉红色的皮肤，有些心疼

云逸氡叹了口气，把小小氡抵在莫子遥的小●穴上，慢慢向里推进

“啊… … 嗯… … … 啊… … ”撕裂般的疼痛伴随着快●感充斥在莫子遥脑里。

待莫子遥习惯后，云逸氡开始慢慢抽●插起来，莫子遥诱人的呻●吟激发着云逸氡的兽性，频率也渐渐加快。

云逸氡将莫子遥翻了个身，抬起他的腿，俯下身和莫子遥亲吻，手上套弄着小小遥，莫子遥被云逸氡弄的天花乱坠，抱着云逸氡的脖子缠绵在吻里

亲了一会儿后，云逸氡直起身，频率加快，肉●体相撞的声音贯穿着两人的耳朵。

“呃”一声闷哼后，两人同时she了出来。莫子遥觉得眼皮重的很，闭上眼沉沉的睡了。云逸氡看着莫子遥的皮肤渐渐变回了正常的颜色，脸色的潮红也退去，呼吸变得平稳有序。淡淡的笑了下，拿起手机拨通了一个号码。

“喂，给我送两瓶纯净水，然后带一盒云南白药。我在××酒店，112号，来了把东西放门口就行”云逸氡故意咬重了纯净两个字说完便挂了电话，抱起莫子遥进了淋浴间，为莫子遥细心的擦洗了身子，云逸氡冲了个澡，抽到一条微信，开门，地上放着水，药，还有面包和饼干。云逸氡拾起东西，回了房间。

云逸氡为莫子遥拉好被子，睡梦中的莫子遥依旧紧皱着眉头，蹑手蹑脚的给莫子遥上了药，挨着莫子遥睡着了

清晨，莫子遥睁开眼睛，从身体各部位传来的酸痛敲打着自己的意识

自己已经不干净了呢

想到这，莫子遥鼻子一酸，眼泪无声的落下。云逸氡醒来看到莫子遥已经哭红了眼睛，为小人擦了擦泪水。

“别哭”云逸氡的声音带着磁性，震慑着莫子遥

莫子遥揉揉眼睛，红着眼眶看着云逸氡。云逸氡笑了笑，揉揉他的头发

“为什么来这啊”

莫子遥垂下眼，低声说“我妈重病需要钱”

“你服务一次能拿多少”云逸氡细心的避开做这个字，而是用服务取而代之

“初夜一千，以后就是五百了”

“呵”他们买一只雏的一夜就要一万，普通的也要五千，没想到，只有十分之一能但这些服务者手里。然而这些云逸氡没有告诉莫子遥

“我帮你妈治病，你以后做我的人怎么样”云逸氡饶有兴趣的看着莫子遥

而莫子遥却陷入矛盾，如果不答应，妈妈的病一拖再拖，治好的几率就更小了，但答应他，眼前的这个男人指不定对他做些什么。

思来想去，莫子遥还是决定答应他，什么能贵重的过母亲的生命呢。

云逸氡美滋滋的洗漱好，给莫子遥穿上衣服，洗了脸，去找那胖女人了。那胖女人虽有一些不乐意，却也没什么办法，任由着云逸氡去了。

最后，云逸氡抱着莫子遥在众人的眼光里上了一辆高级轿车。

对了，走的时候，云逸氡把那瓶水扔在前台小哥面前，低声对他说了几个字，吓得他变了脸色


End file.
